Printing apparatuses for making a print on a sheet-like medium such as cloth are known. In such a printing apparatus, a roll of a sheet-like medium is set in a medium supply portion. The medium fed from the roll is conveyed by a conveyance mechanism and set onto the printing surface of a platen. After making a print on the printing surface of the medium, the printing apparatus allows the conveyance mechanism to convey the medium to a take-up portion and allows the take-up portion to take up the medium.
The printing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-185611 includes a conveyance portion having an endless belt and makes a print on a medium conveyed by the endless belt. Upstream in the conveyance direction, a pressure roller is provided for pressing a medium against the endless belt. The pressure roller presses a medium against the endless belt whereby the medium is adhesively fixed to an adhesion layer formed on a surface of the endless belt.
Patent Literature: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-185611